The present invention relates to a cabinet shelf support system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cabinet shelf support system which is provided with a bracket which may be slidably adjusted to a particular position and locked in place.
Shelves in cabinets are supported in some means and are often desired to be adjustable. A typical means of providing such support with adjustability is to provide a plurality of holes drilled in the cabinet wall wherein pins are inserted. The shelf is supported on the pins. The holes are drilled at discrete locations. The pins have to be physically removed and placed into another set of holes to adjust the shelf position. Further, adjustability is limited to the spaced apart distance between holes.
The present invention provides a cabinet shelf support system which has slidability for adjusting the position of brackets or shelves supported on the brackets.
More particularly, the present invention comprises an apparatus which includes a groove. The groove may be in a track mounted to the cabinet wall or it may be formed in the cabinet wall. The groove is provided with an opening between a pair of sidewalls with the opening extending laterally behind the sidewalls. A bracket is mountable in the groove. The bracket is slidable along the groove and includes structure for locking the bracket in a position along the groove.
The bracket includes a first portion and a second portion. The first and second portions each being provided with a transverse member. Each of the transverse members is insertable into the opening and rotatable to extend into the opening extending laterally behind the sidewalls. The first and second portions include structure for connecting the first and second portions together.
The bracket in a preferred embodiment includes a structure for supporting a shelf. The structure for supporting the shelf includes an elongated member extending to support the shelf and structure for retaining the shelf on the elongated member.
In a presently preferred embodiment, a second groove and a second bracket is provided in a cabinet. In this manner, a shelf may be mounted on a pair of brackets and may be slidably adjustable to any position along the length of the groove and locked in place at any desired location.
However, it is understood that a single bracket may be utilized with a groove to provide an adjustable support for hanging items, such as an adjustable hook from which items may be hung or otherwise supported.